


I always forget to pack…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 18.	I always forget to pack…There is just something about someone who knows you well enough to be prepared.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	I always forget to pack…

The first time Kurt stayed over for more than just a night, long enough to require him packing an over-night bag (a whole week bag…he was hiding from Rachel), Kurt came sailing into Adam’s apartment with his overnight back and a carry case full of grooming needs. 

Adam laughed and kissed his boyfriend and tucked it all away into cleared space in his closet and dresser and bathroom.

Three days into the stay, Kurt stomped into his living room.

“Hell and Damnation! I’m going to have to go back to the apartment and get my damned razor. I can’t believe I forget my razor. Why can’t I ever remember the bloody razor! Rachel’s going to see me and I don’t want to deal with her right now! I don’t freaking care about her stupid callback I have to get through midterms!” Kurt ranted as he stomped out the door still in his pajama bottoms.

When Kurt returned, red faced and sheepish, still in pajama pants but with his razor, Adam had breakfast ready and hot chocolate waiting. He met Kurt at the door with a kiss.

“You are adorable.” Adam told him.

Adam took note of the brand of electric razor Kurt used and procured one that lived in his apartment for Kurt’s use when he stayed over. Kurt kissed him thoroughly when he found it the next time his was over.

The first time Adam went away with Kurt, it was for a long weekend and they went to Boston. Friday had been spent hitting tourist spots, Saturday at a spa Kurt had been antsy to spend the day at…complete with haircuts and shaves. Sunday was to be spent doing more tourist stuff. Sunday night, they were heading out for a bit more formal of a dinner than they usually endured. Kurt had packed his suit and Kurt’s suit their ties and shoes, even underclothing that wouldn’t ruin the lines.

“Dammit,” Kurt had shouted as he unpacked the suits Sunday morning to make sure he would have time to steam them if they were wrinkled.

“Darling?” Adam asked.

“I forgot dress socks. I always forget socks!” Kurt moaned.

Adam laughed. “That is easily fixed, love. We aren’t staying in all day.”

It wasn’t a big deal when their excursions for the day suddenly involved a stop to buy socks.

A few weeks later, Kurt headed off on his first big Vogue excursion. He hadn’t been gone a day before Kurt called in tears.

“I forgot my cuff links and this suit needs cuff links Adam. I’d go buy them, but I had saved and saved for the ones I bought for this trip. Why is it always cuff links I forget?”

“Oh, Darling, you’re in London first, right?”

“Yeah.” Kurt replied despondently.

“I love you. It will be OK. Now tell me what you have seen and what you like best so far.”

Adam listened to Kurt as Kurt described what he’d seen so far, not much other than what they saw from the cars, and what he liked best (the accents and that so much was old and thus interesting.). Meanwhile, Adam started messaging a few people he knew through Facebook, finally managing to get his cousin to bring Kurt some good cufflinks.

“Darling,” Adam said, briefly interrupting Kurt’s description of his excitement of seeing three decker buses. “In about twenty minutes you should head down to the lobby of your hotel. My cousin James will be there with a surprise.”

“I’ll go down now and wait if you don’t mind me talking to you while I do. And have you seen the phone booths? They still exist and we passed by several red ones…”

Adam leaned back and listened to Kurt chatter on and on, speaking when given a long enough break to do so, but mostly just basking in Kurt’s voice. He missed him so.

“Oh my god! He looks just like you if you had dark hair!” Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt kept Adam on the line while he spoke quickly with Adam’s cousin, who had run over while dropping his two year olds off to daycare. Adam heard the squeal and his sort of nieces’ laughter.

“Adam, you absolute doll of a man,” Kurt said as soon as brought the phone back up to his ear. “I love you so much. James says they were yours anyway and you left them when he got married, so I’m to keep them?”

“Yes, I had another pair very similar so didn’t worry much about it. I’m just glad he knew exactly where they were and was in town.”

“They’re perfect. They might even look better than the ones I left home.” Kurt said.

Adam laughed. “Somehow I doubt that, but I figured they would do and they would go better with your dark grey suit than inexpensive ones from the closest department store would.”

Kurt sighed and Adam happily beamed as he recalled the smile that always graced Kurt’s face with that particular sigh. “You take such care of me. I do adore you. I’d best get going now. Since my crisis has been taken care of I’ll even have time for a shower before I need to meet Isabelle.”

Adam wondered if he’d get a thank-you call when Kurt found the dress socks with his pocket square and tie. Probably not if he was running as far behind in his day as Adam expected.

He didn’t. However, Kurt sent flowers and chocolates which showed up the next morning and then showered him with praise the next time he called.

Adam was watching Kurt as he stepped out of the shower of their hotel suite. He still felt he wasn’t sure how they ended up where they were…in one of the hotels at Disneyland dressing for what just might be their most important moment in life. He watched the water slip down Kurt’s back as he dried his hair and briefly considered walking over and following the drop with his lips, but he knew they didn’t have time. 

Adam stripped off his clothing and walked to the shower, just sliding the curtain shut as he heard Kurt.

“Shit!” Kurt shouted.

“Upper pocket of my shaving kit, Darling.” Adam called out. ‘Have you seen my…”

“You’re body wash is in the caddy, second bottle in.” Kurt called back.

Adam smiled as he washed his body quick and then his hair.

He stepped out to see Kurt sliding on the trousers for his suit. He admired the deep grey color.

“Don’t you need to shave?” Kurt asked, turning around to watch as Adam quickly took care of his bathroom business.

“I shaved this morning. I’ll be fine until tomorrow or whenever I decide to shave again. You hadn’t shaved for three days and still barely looked scruffy.” Adam said.

Kurt laughed. ‘I think that is why I always forget the damned razor. Thanks for remembering to bring one, love.”

Adam smiled at Kurt through the mirror. “You brought my body wash.”

“I like everything better when you haven’t used hotel soap and thus aren’t covered in itching rashes that make you miserable and me sad. I hate seeing you miserable like that. Hurry so we can be dressed on time.”

Adam was soon caught up to Kurt. He detested undershirts so his white dress shirt was a heavier material that Kurt’s, however both needed cuff links. Before Kurt could panic, Adam reached into his pant pockets and pulled out two boxes, holding matching cufflinks. Kurt rewarded Adam with a kiss and let Adam fix his sleeves, before doing Adams sleeves.

Adam nearly panicked when he realized he had not packed any ties (he hated the things, really), but Kurt pulled his tie from Kurt’s bag. He heard Kurt’s intake of breath when Kurt sat to put on his socks and shoes.

“Check your Jacket’s pocket.” Adam said.

Kurt laughed. Adam always put dress socks in his Jacket’s pockets if they went anywhere.

“I love you. You are completely perfect.” Kurt said, watching Adam as he finished getting his coat on. 

“Because I remember to pack what you forget?” Adam asked.

“No, because you care to know what I might forget and care enough to make me not have to worry about it.” Kurt said. “You look completely fabulous.”

Adam laughed. “I love you, too and Of course I do, Darling. You designed and made everything. Are you ready for this?”

Kurt beamed up at Adam. “I am. However, how did we end up here?”

“Well…I asked you to marry me while your dad and step-mom were with us in New York, and we called my family to tell them. And everyone was home for some sort of gathering due to the fact grandad’s sports team won for the first time in like forever.” Adam explained as they exited their room and started walking hand in hand.

“And your nieces insisted if they were coming to the states they wanted to go to Disneyland.” Kurt added. “And my dad heard and Carole heard and insisted we get married at Disneyland, because then everyone would be able to get the most out of the trip.”

“And so here we are. And we get a week with everyone else before a honeymoon.”

“Maybe, but you are not getting out of a fantastic wedding night, mister.” Kurt scolded. He and Adam were standing at the opening to the room the wedding and reception would take place in.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Shall we? Are you sure you want to make our name Hummel-Crawford?”

Kurt laughed. “I am. It is just the exact amount of perfect pretentiousness.”

Adam laughed as well. They opened the doors and walked to where their family was gathered.


End file.
